The Unexpected Thing
by gaberaey
Summary: Divergent Fanfiction! This is similar to Tris's story but also a lot different. This is Ariella's story and how she transferred from Amity to Dauntless, how she turned from a Pacifist to a Fighter. But unknown to Ariella, she triggers something during her aptitude test that results in her being considered inconclusive. Follow Ariella and her journey of Dauntless, love, and war.
1. Chapter 1

**Ariella's POV**

My name is Ariella Regan Anderson. I am a Amity-born, it's the day of the aptitude test and I'm so nervous. I line up with my best friend Payton Gates and her sister Katelyn in the Amity section.

Everyone is so sure that I'm going to get Amity but secretly I'm certain I would get Candor or Abnegation. Payton, I know for sure is going to get Amity unlike Katelyn who probably get Dauntless.

We arrive inside the building where we look down at Roland Matthews. Although I didn't listen much as my eyes scan over the other 4 factions. My eyes caught a boy in the front row of the Abnegation, he had blonde hair, his eyes were bright green.

He wore baggy grey clothes, that didn't fit his determined look. While I wore a long yellow skirt and a red long sleeved shirt. It matched my cherry red hair, that I had left down.

"Tyler Alier, Ariella Anderson, Paula Avalong, Emmett Barbo, please enter the simulation room" Roland announced. I stood up as Payton rubs me arm comfortingly. I walk down the steps along with 3 others from Candor and Erudite.

We walk to the back, where we all separate into different rooms. I walk in and I immediately see a young woman in grey clothing. "Hello" She greets. "Hello" I respond as I sit on the simulation chair. She hands me a cup full of a blue liquid.

"What is this?" I asked. "It's the serum that will connect you to the simulation" she explains. I drank it, taking in it's fowl taste. I hand her the cup and I enter the simulation.

I woke in a room full of mirrors, I look at myself in the mirror and touch my red hair. "Welcome to the aptitude test" Roland's voice spoke.

Then I hear a growl in the back, I turn and see a dog growling viciously at me. Suddenly a piece of cheese and a knife appear in front of me. "You have a choice" Roland's voice says.

I reach out and grab the cheese and the knife disappears. I held out the cheese to the dog and it snatches it from my hand. Then on the other side of the room a young girl appears. The dog turned around in the girl's direction.

My eyes widen as I realized what was going to happen. The dog runs at the girl and I take off running after it. I jumped at tackled the dog before it reach the girl. I woke up to another scenario on a bus where only a man and I are riding.

He was reading a newspaper and on the front of the paper was a really familiar. The man put down the newspaper and I gasped at the man's burnt face.

"Do you know this man?" He asked me pointing at the person on the newspaper. I didn't say anything. So he asks again.

"Do you know this man? He did this to me" He says. "Yes I know who he is" I state. The man then disappears and everything goes black.

I woke up back in the simulation room with a gasp. The Abnegation woman looked at me concerned or in horror. "What happened?" I asked. She came close to me "Your test were inconclusive" She states.

"Is that possible?" I asked. "Yes but its very rare, look I will erase your test results and give you a default result but you can't tell anyone about this, your kind is what they call Divergent" She whispers.

"What do I do?" I asked. "Hide in one of the factions, one that won't show you are Divergent, Your result will be Amity" She says. I nod and she gestures me out the door.

At home my mother and father greet me with a warm smile and a hug. "How did it go?" My mother asks me at dinner. "It was fine" I answer.

"What was your result?" My father asks. "Amity" I say. My mother squeals. "That's great but if you choose another faction we will support you no matter what" My father says. I smile "Thank you" I said hugging both of them.

That night I laid in bed thinking about what faction I was going to choose, what faction do I belong in?

The next day all the initiates came to the hub and organized them in factions. The Choosing Ceremony is hosted by the Erudite and usually calls initiates backwards so I would be one of the last. I held onto Payton's hand as one by one the initiates choose.

"Payton Gates" Roland announces. Payton releases my hand and walks to the front. She takes the knife and slits her hands and walks to the bowls she holds her hands over Erudite and Amity. She tips her hand over Amity and her blood falls into the bowl.

She then walks off to the Amity initiates, she smiles at me. "Katelyn Gates" Katelyn walks down and grabs the knife and doing the same as Payton cuts her hand. She holds her hand over Dauntless and Abnegation. She tips her hand and her blood falls into the Abnegation bowl.

Katelyn walked off to Abnegation initiates. "Seth Fong" He walks and does the same process he transfers from Erudite to Amity.

"Gabriel Emerson" The boy from the Abnegation came up he wore a confident smile as he took the knife and cut his hand.

He held his hands over the Abnegation and the Dauntless, he dripped his blood into the Dauntless bowl earning gasps from the Abnegation faction.

More people are called "Ariella Anderson" I breath deeply before going to the stage. I took the knife and cut the palm of my hand. I winced at the pain but it was slight.

My blood spewed out and I walk over to the 5 bowls I brought my hand over to the Amity and the Dauntless. I spot my parents in the crowd and they smile warmly at me. My blood dripped off my hand and into a bowl.

My blood singe in the bowl. Dauntless. The Amity sector were shocked. I walked off to the Dauntless initiates. The leader to the Dauntless take us to the Pit located behind an abandoned warehouse.

"Hello my name's Dante and this is Dauntless" He says gesturing to the cliff. "At the bottom of this cliff is the Dauntless headquarters and how do we get down? We jump" He states.

"Who wants to go first?" He asks. Nobody steps up,

"I'll do it" I volunteered. Dante turns to me shocked. I stood near him at the edge. "What's your name?" He asks.

"Ariella" I say. "Well Ariella you can change your name here and once you change it, you can't change it again" He says.

"I like Ariella" I say before I jumped. I hit the net at the bottom but it's more stiff than I had intended.

A boy part of the Dauntless helps me out of the net. "Welcome to Dauntless" He says.

"I'm Griffin" He introduces. "I'm Ariella transferring from Amity" I say.

He chuckles "Yeah, I can tell" He says gesturing to my clothing. I blush hard. Then other initiates came falling. Other Dauntless came to help them out. Griffin looked at me then at the others.

"They can manage without me" He says.

I noticed that his eyes were bluer than the Erudite faction. His hair was cut short and was slightly pushed to the side, it fit his soft yet stern face.

"It's a surprise, we don't have much Amity transfers" Griffin explains.

"Is that a bad thing?" I ask jokingly. "Didn't say that now did I?" He jokes back. Now stood behind us the other initiates. Gabriel was staring at me intensely.

Dante came up to Griffin "Griffin, you were supposed to help them initiates out of the net, not flirt with the new first jumper" Dante exclaims.

I blushed as Griffin chuckles. "I wasn't flirting, I was just getting to know the Amity transfer" Griffin explains, Dante rolls his eyes and I walked over to the initiates.

"Alright initiates! I am Dante and that's Griffin! We are Dauntless leaders!" Dante announced.

They, then led us around Dauntless, they showed us the training room, the dormitories, the gateway where the Amity faction was. I could see Payton on a tracker flirting with Seth. Then we arrived to the dormitories where Dante dismissed us.

I walked to the bed in the corner away from all the other initiates. There was clothing on top of the bed that was all black. It was a black tank top, black flexible cargo pants, and black combat boots.

I felt a poke to my back, I turn and see a girl grinning and waving at me. "Hi, I'm Melissa" She says.

"I'm Ariella" I respond with a grin and a hug. "I know first jumper. Can I sleep near you?" She asks. "Yeah go ahead" I answer.

"I'm from Candor" She says. "I know your clothing shows it" I tell her. "Oh right" She laughs.

"It's weird that an Amity-born transferred to Dauntless, your supposed to be a pacifist"

"Not everything is what it seems" I say.

"A person who always seems to be smiling, A person who always seems to be laughing, A person who doesn't seem to have a care in the world, A person who seems **HAPPY**. But inside... Deep, deep inside, this girl is really... " Melissa and I turned to the sound of the voice.

There stood Gabriel "A person who is always frowning, A person who is always crying, A person who thinks her life is horrible, A person who is **UNHAPPY**. I guess it's true what they say not everything is what it seems." He finishes while staring at me.

Melissa claps "That was great". Gabriel walks up to me "Gabe Eaton from Abnegation" He says holding out his hand. I grab his hand

"Ariella Anderson from Amity" I respond with a smile. Gabriel smiles slightly at me.

"You have a beautiful smile you know that" He told me. My cheeks burned. "Thanks, you too" I replied.

"Do you mind if I take this bed beside you?" Gabe asks. "Sure" I answered.

Melissa's eyebrow rose in a suspicious manner. I took my new clothes and went to the bathroom and locked the door. I took off my red shirt and yellow skirt, I took the tank top and slipped it on, it was fitted to my body like it was meant for me. I slipped on the cargo pants and put on the boots. I grabbed my clothes and walked out the bathroom.

Everyone stares in my direction especially some of the boys, who looked at me hungrily. I walked to my bed trying to avoid their gazes, "Dang girl you look good in those clothes" Melissa compliments. "Thanks" I smile.

XxX

**Review! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ariella's POV**

That night I laid in bed it was hard but what kept me up was the fear of tomorrow and a sob from Melissa's bed. I close my eyes and try to drift off to sleep.

The next morning everyone was wakened by Dante calling us up. I got up and stood beside my bed. "Good morning, Today we will be going to the training room, you have 10 minutes to get ready and go to the training room" Dante says.

Melissa handed me a hair tie and then began changing as did everyone else. I took the hair tie and tied my hair up in a high ponytail. I walk out the dormitory and walk down the hall to the training room where Dante and Griffin stood.

"Ariella" Griffin says coming towards me. "It seems those clothes fit you well" He says wiggling his eyebrows. I blush and hit him in the shoulder.

"Shut up" I say. "Ow that hurts" Griffin says mockingly, I roll my eyes. "I have to warn you during any serious Dauntless business I won't be as nice and charming as I am right now" He says.

"Your charming?" I say jokingly, He laughs sarcastically. I laugh at his laugh. "What are we doing today?" I ask.

"Well we're..." Then a cough behind me cuts him off. I turn around and saw Gabe standing there with his arms crossed. "Hey Gabe" I say. "Hey" He says coming up beside me.

"Hello I'm Griffin" Griffin smile drops from his face looking at Gabe. "Gabe" He responds. Tension began to fill the air. They never broke eye contact.

"Um Griffin which faction did you belong in before?" I ask trying to break the tension. "I was from Erudite"

Well maybe that's why they don't like each other Erudites and Abnegations don't get along.

"We will be testing you skills based on stages the first stage is skills we will be dividing Dauntless-borns and transfers, We will assign partners to test fighting skills" Dante explains.

Griffin walks up to the board and starts writing out names of transfers while Dante takes Dauntless-borns. First fight is Rhea vs Melissa.

Melissa walks up to me "Rhea is a Candor-born, she's a totally brat that always gets into fights with people"

I nod, Melissa walked to the mat along with Rhea. "You can not forfeit or give up, you have to fight until one of you is unconscious" Griffin explains.

Rhea begins by throwing herself at Melissa, who dodged out of the way, Melissa then knees Rhea in the stomach. Rhea kicks Melissa feet from under her. Melissa fell to the ground but brings Rhea with her. Rhea falls and Melissa elbows Rhea in the nose and grabs both her legs.

She twisted her legs and flipped Rhea over on her stomach. Melissa sat on her back pulling Rhea's legs back. Rhea passes out at her leg break. Melissa got off her and walked to me. "It's an odd number of initiates, Griffin didn't write your name next to anyone" Melissa noticed. I look at the board and saw it was true I had no one next to my name.

I walk over to Griffin "Griffin, why don't I have a partner?" I said.

"Since there's not an even amount of people one has to sit out, but while you sit out you can use the punching bag to practice" Griffin says pointing out the red punching bag in the back.

I walk to the back where the bag was, I began hitting the bag as hard as I could, I kicked the bag. I felt someone put their hand on my stomach and my forearm. I turn my head and saw Gabe smiling at me.

"Your form is correct surprisingly, and you're small, so it's best if you use your knees and elbows" Gabe explained.

He put hands on top of mine and put his fingers between mine, and gestured my form, guiding my hands along the side of my body. When my hands were in the correct position, held my waist and turned me.

"Your elbows and knees are your advantages, everyone else here don't have that advantage. Your small figure makes you faster and easily allows you to dodge attacks" He says patting my elbows.

"How do you know so much about this?" I asked turning my body towards him. "I may have been an Abnegation but I have learned self-defense" He says.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked. "You are so curious aren't you? Well isn't it obvious?" He says.

His face gets closer to mine, "Don't you know?" He asked, as he gets closer my face gets hotter.

"Gabe, you're up!" Griffin yells. Gabe backs away from me and I release the breath I didn't know I was holding.

Gabe walked away from me to the mat. Griffin comes towards me and as they pass each other, they bump shoulders harshly. I look down and turn back to the bag.

"Ariella" Griffin spoke softly. I look at him and saw anger in his eyes that soften. "Maybe you should watch the fights instead" He suggested.

"Why?" I asked. His eyes began to shift nervously.

"Well it's good to see and learn what to do" He try to convince. I laugh at the excuse "Okay fine" he smiles and we head to see Gabe's fight.

I stood with Griffin and watched Gabe as he fights Keith. "Keith is an amateur and confident, a little too confident that puts him at a blinding disadvantage" Griffin explain. "Gabe however has good form and good speed, he's smart" Griffin's tone was full of anger and jealousy.

Gabe looks towards Griffin before flipping Keith over his shoulder. Keith was knocked out on impact. Gabe then walks up to Griffin eyeing him in the process. They glare at each other. "Ariella" I look pass them and saw Melissa.

I walk through Gabe and Griffin breaking their stares, Melissa grabbed my arm "Two hot guys fighting for your attention. How do you feel?" Melissa asks.

"They're not fighting for me they are on rival factions" I claimed. "Yeah right, do you know how beautiful you are? Besides their in the same faction now" Melissa stated.

"Not really but I think they'd go for you" I said truthfully. "Bullshit those boys are staring at you with love in their eyes can't you see that?" She asks.

"They're practically at each other's throats everyone can see it" She says.

"Well either way it doesn't matter I'm looking for a relationship" I state.

"Well that's too bad but out of curiosity who would you have picked?" Melissa asked. I didn't say anything "Neither" I answered. "You hesitated" Melissa pointed out.

"Well I wouldn't choose either of them besides I met both of them yesterday" I replied. "Melissa can we just drop the subject?"

At dinner, Melissa and I were at the cafeteria. She recommended me a nice salad because I'm a vegetarian. It was much more exotic looking than regular vegetables back at the Amity faction but I'm sure it taste the same.

Melissa saw 3 people that were waving at her. I followed her to the table where she invited me to sit beside her.

"Ariella, these are some of my friends" Melissa said happily. "Nice to meet you" I say shyly. "Nice to meet you too" They reply happily.

"This is Rhea as you know from earlier" Melissa introduced, while Rhea waved. "Keith" Melissa continued. "And Mark". I nod and begin eating my food.

"Don't look now but Griffin's looking over at us" Mark says. I didn't look but Melissa did.

"Griffin is looking at you" Melissa nudged me.

"He's not looking at me" I say, "You didn't even look, how would you know?" Melissa asked.

I looked up and looked in the direction of the leaders table, I spotted Griffin but as soon as I looked at him, he looked away.

"Told you" Melissa said teasingly and we laugh. "I bet you if you can spot Gabe, he's looking at you too" Melissa challenged.

"It was a coincidence that Griffin was looking, I doubt Gabe is looking" I denied.

"Oh are you sure about that?" Melissa said pointing to left of me. I turned and saw Gabe sitting with other Dauntless-borns, he turned his face from my view, and I looked at Melissa "Told you" I mocked.

"He was looking, he just turned his head" Melissa claimed. I shook my head and continued eating my salad. Back in the Amity at lunch, Payton and I would sing songs to the whole faction.

I remember what my parents said about love, love comes in many forms, it's not necessarily romantic it could be in friendship and family. I always knew I was pretty, people at Amity would always tell me that.

But I never felt like I was beautiful, someone that is both appealing and had a nice personality. They would always see the beauty of my outer appearance rather than my personality. But it's because of my looks that I'm so scared.

_I had a bad experience walking outside and passing by the factionless sector. I was offering food to an old lady, when I was suddenly grabbed and pushed to the ground. There were 3 boys that I couldn't_ _see clearly. "Isn't she a beauty boys?" One asked. The other two laughed. I tried to get up and away from them but they grabbed me and held me down, I screamed to the top of my lungs as I kicked and thrashed. "Oh this one's a fighter" The first guy says. "Daddy!" I shouted repeatedly. "Yeah bitch I'm your daddy" He spoke as he tore my sweater, thank goodness I wore 3 layers. Tears formed in my eyes as I realized that nobody could hear me. "Please somebody help!" I screamed. "Nobody can help you now" The guy said mockingly grabbing the hems of my blouse and ripping it open._

Tears slid down my face as I remember that night, my hands clenched the table, my fingernails left scratch marks. I didn't even notice Melissa's concerned look

"Ariella?" She called but she put her hand on my shoulder. I flinched, and looked at her. "Are you okay?" Melissa asked.

I wipe my tears "Yeah I'm fine just remembering something is all" I say.

I began to gather up my tray "I'm not that hungry anymore I'm just going to head to the dormitory" I told her before throwing away my tray. I walked back to the dormitory and went to the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror, tears kept streaming down my face.

I brush my hair back trying to stop crying, I bent to the floor _"Yeah I'm going to make you feel real good"_, _"That's right I'm your daddy"_ I shut my eyes holding my head. I felt scared, so much that I couldn't move.

**XxX**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ariella's POV**

I stayed still in the corner of the bathroom for a while. When I heard the other initiates coming in. "Hey did you see the Amity walk out of the cafeteria, she was crying like seriously what a wimp. She finally cracked and it's not even the end of the day" I heard someone say.

"Hey shut up, she probably had a reason, at least she's not last ranked like you Kristi" Gabe defended.

"Well she didn't even fight today, why are you even defending her? She is just a stupid Amity pacifist" Kristi argued.

"She is not stupid and you know it, at least she knows how to hit something not smack it like a balloon" Gabe retaliated.

"You like the Amity girl don't you?" She asks. There was a silence. That's when I decided to come out. I got up and open the door, to see Kristi and Gabe. They looked at me. "Ariella" Gabe began.

"It's fine she's right I am an Amity pacifist that's where I was born and that's how I was raised" I spoke as Kristi held her head high.

"But you don't anything about me but what you see" I stated. "You don't know the things I've went through, being raised as a pacifist" I continued.

"I may not be the person you'd picture to be a Dauntless but I am going to try my hardest to prove myself worthy of being here" I stated.

I walk passed them to get out of the dormitory, when Gabe grabbed my arm lightly. I looked him in the eye, his eyes showed sadness "please let go" I said quietly. He lets go of my arm, and I went to the training room where I saw Griffin and Dante fighting each other.

"Griffin, Dante" I called and they froze in a headlock. Dante shoved Griffin aside playfully causing him to laugh. "Ariella what do you need?" Dante asked.

"I want to train" I answered. "Okay good ahead" He says. "I mean I want to be trained to fight, I want to prove I can fight that I'm not just an Amity anymore" I said.

"Well I guess I can help you but it's unfair that you'd get individual training and the others don't" He reasoned.

"But it's unfair that everyone has an advantage over me because I was raised as an Amity" I argued.

Dante looked uncertain "Griffin what do you think?" Dante asked.

"Dante if you don't train her, I will" Griffin answered.

"Okay fine we'll give you personal training" Dante caved. I smiled excitedly and threw my arms around Dante.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said letting go of him and throwing my arms around Griffin.

It resulted in him wrapping his arms around my waist and swinging me around as I laugh. He puts me down and I stop laughing, I look him in the eyes and they glisten with blue sparkles. "Ariella" He spoke softly and leaned in closer to my face. His lips were so close to mine but I felt like I couldn't move.

A cough was heard and we pull apart, Dante stood there awkwardly "Um Griffin what did I say about flirting with the initiates?" He asked.

"No flirting with the initiates" Griffin recited while he rolled his eyes. I giggled. Griffin looked at me grinning brightly. Dante sighs.

"Why don't you guys tour the Chasm?" Dante suggested. Griffin looked at Dante shocked

"Really?" He asked. "Yeah go ahead" Dante answered. "Do you want to go?" Griffin asked me. "It'd be nice to see the Chasm" I said.

Griffin held my hand and brought to the Chasm where we stood on the bridge over the Chasm. "So this is the Chasm" I said out loud.

"Yeah I personally think it's beautiful, it's lethal but beautiful" He jokes honestly.

"When you walked out crying earlier, why were you crying?" Griffin asked. I looked down ashamed. "You don't have to tell me" He says.

"I'm sorry it's just I'm trying to forget it" I say tearing up.

"Sometimes the best way to let go is to tell someone" He says. "I know but I just can't" I say wiping my tears.

"You don't have to tell me" He says, "I like sitting here with you it's nice and peaceful like at the Amity faction" I claimed.

"Then how about we sit out here everyday after private training" Griffin suggested. I smile "Yeah that sounds great" I agreed.

We sat there for hours talking about everything. I began to feel so sleepy that my head found it's place on Griffin's shoulder. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

I woke up in a bed but I wasn't in the dormitory. I sat straight up checking if I had clothing on. I had all my clothes on except my shoes. "Good morning" Griffin says coming out the bathroom.

"What am I doing here?" I asked.

"You fell asleep at the Chasm so I brought you here" He answered.

"Why didn't you bring me to the dormitory?" I questioned.

"I don't want the others to think I favor you if they see us together" He explained.

I nodded understandingly. "We should probably go, Dante is going to call up the other initiates soon" He mentioned. I got up out of bed and walked to the mirror taking out the hair tie. I brushed out my cherry red hair and pulled up a section of my hair in the back of my head, tying it off with the hair tie.

He and I then walk out his room and walk through the halls. "Why don't you and Gabe get along?" I asked suddenly.

Griffin's eyes darken. "There's a reason why we don't but it takes a long explanation, and there's another reason that had recently occurred" He simply says.

"What is that reason?" I pushed, He chuckles "I think it's pretty obvious don't you think?" He affirmed.

"Well I have a little idea of what the reason might be, but Melissa has this whole other theory" I laugh.

"And what was that theory?" He asked. We were about to approach the training room. "I'll tell you later tonight at the Chasm" I told him before we walk into the room. Griffin and I go our separate ways, I head towards Melissa.

"Oh my goodness Ariella where have you been? You didn't come to the dormitory" She said concerned.

"I was at the Chasm" I stated. "The Chasm? What were you doing at the Chasm all night long?" She questioned.

"Relaxing and getting away from drama" I answered. "Okay that's understandable" She agreed but I could tell she knew there was more to the story. That's when Gabe came up to me, he pulled me into a hug

"Ariella you scared me, please don't ever disappear like that again" Gabe begs.

"I was so worried you decided to leave or worse suicide" He said concerned. "Don't listen to Kristi, she doesn't know what she's talking about" Gabe stated looking me in the eyes.

"I know I'm sorry, I was just at the Chasm and I fell asleep" I explained.

"I'm sorry I worried you" I apologized. He hugs me and kisses my forehead. "I can't stay mad" He says smiling. I giggle at his sudden change of heart.

"Ariella, you do know that Griffin is looking right?" She whispered to me.

Gabe pulls away from him and his smile was gone, his face went cold. "You know I don't care Melissa, their just friends I should be able to hug anyone, I'm an Amity-born remember" I reminded.

"Yes but now your also a Dauntless-transfer and the motto here is faction before blood" Melissa reminded.

I pull away from Gabe's hold "I guess you're right" I admitted.

"No she's not, you can be the way you are, you don't have to change" Gabe defended.

"But it's true if I want to change my weaknesses and continue staying here in Dauntless" I claimed.

"Today we will be working with knives" Griffin says holding up a knife then aiming it at a target then throwing it straight into the center.

"Grab a knife" He commanded. All the others fumble with a knife, and begin throwing it at the target. I held a knife in my hand, and process my aim.

I throw my hand back and hit something, I turned around and saw Gabe holding his eye. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry" I apologized, I grabbed his face trying to examine his eyes.

He uncovers his eyes and smiles. My eyes widen and he laughs. I smack him in the chest "You jerk, I really thought I hurt you".

"I'm sorry but that was funny" He claimed.

"I'm trying to practice and you should be too" I told him.

I had to refocus my aim and began to throw back my arm. Gabe grabbed my hand "You have to put you aim into your wrist" Gabe whispers in my ear. I elbow him causing him to back away and I throw the knife straight into the center. I looked at Gabe full of pride.

He gives me a thumbs up, Griffin comes up to Gabe sternly "Gabe there's no fooling around" He said strictly.

Gabe rolls his eyes and grabs a knife beside me as I continue to throw knives at the target. After awhile all the knives were gone from in front of me. I noticed that nobody had knives and nobody was claiming them up front.

I walked up to the targets and begin picking up all the knives. As I was walking I heard "Ariella no!" Griffin yelled. I looked up and saw a knife being thrown at me. My heart stopped, time seemed to go in slow motion and as if it were a reflex, my hand reached up.

My hand were up in front of me, holding a knife in my hand that was aimed directly at my nose. Everyone looked at me in shock. The knives I collected were still in my other hand.

Melissa, Gabe, and Griffin ran up to me. Melissa grabbed my face "Are you alright?" She asked, "Are you hurt in anyway?".

"I'm fine, I'm not hurt" I answered. "That was a crazy move what were you thinking?" Griffin asked.

"I thought everyone didn't have any knives to throw so I went to go pick it up" I defended.

"You could've been seriously injured" Griffin said angrily.

"I'm sorry" I withdraw.

"Lay off man" Gabe defended. "Why didn't you stop her? She could've been killed if she hadn't seen the knife coming" Griffin argued. The two began arguing over my safety.

"Shut up!" I yelled. They looked at me in shock. "I'm ok, I'm unharmed" I reassured. "So drop it" I ordered.

Melissa then lead me back to the throwing line along with Gabe and Griffin. Surprisingly, that was the least traumatic experience I've had so far.

**XxX**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ariella's POV

It's been a week since the Choosing Ceremony and it's Visiting Day. Everyday, like Dante promised he and Griffin gave me private training sessions.

Then after training Griffin and I would sit and talk in the Chasm, he fortunately never brought up the subject of the knife incident or the cafeteria incident. Gabe, Melissa, and I would talk in the dormitory in the morning and night.

"If your parents happen to show up remember not to get too attached" Dante reminded. All the initiates were standing at the top of the Pit.

The train came and dropped off parents. Most are dressed in black, some in blue, a couple suits, grey, and one pair dressed in red and yellow.

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled trying to get their attention, I ran up to them and jumped into their arms which they open to me happily.

"Ariella, We've missed you so much" Mom says.

"I've missed you guys too" I replied. We pull away

"How are you? Are they treating you okay?" Dad asked. I nod.

"I'm getting stronger mentally" I stated. My Mom and Dad nod knowingly.

"Did you make any new friends?" Mom questioned. "Yeah" I answered.

Melissa came to me "Mom, Dad, this is Melissa" I introduced. "Nice to meet you" They say pulling Melissa into a hug then releasing her.

"How are you Mom, Dad?" I asked.

"We're fine Honey, we just miss you is all" Mom answered. "How's Payton?" I questioned.

"She's good, dating Seth" Mom respond. "Now no matter how much I'd hate to ask, but are you interested in anyone?" Dad asks.

"No, I haven't gotten over what had happened" I declared. Melissa looked confused. "Thank goodness" Dad said relieved.

"Your daughter may not be interested in anyone, but there are some interested in her" Melissa sang. Mom grinned teasingly at me, while Dad looked disproving.

"Melissa" I scold.

"They do not" I argued.

"Why don't your parents meet them?" She suggested and before I could stop her "Griffin! Gabe!" She yelled.

"Melissa" I hissed.

Griffin smiles coming towards us, he stopped beside me "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, I'm Griffin" He greeted holding his hand out to my parents. My Mom shook his hand politely, and my Dad shook his hand with a strong grip.

"Nice to meet you Griffin" Mom says.

"Nice to meet you too" Griffin replies.

"So tell us Griffin what are your intentions with our daughter?" My dad asked. My whole face heated up as Melissa giggled.

Griffin's smile doesn't falter "Well I want to help her in every way I can so she doesn't have to leave Dauntless and go into the factionless sector" Griffin states. I tense up at the thought of ending up in the factionless.

My Dad gave Griffin a kind smile "Thank you son, my daughter has had a bad experience in the factionless" Dad says.

"Dad please don't bring that up" I pleaded. "I'm sorry" Dad admitted guilt pulling me into a comforting hug.

When the parents left, I went looking for Gabe, I found him in the training room. "Gabe?" I called. He turns to me. "Oh hey Ariella" He smiles.

"Where were you today?" I asked. "Here" He says. "Why weren't you at Visiting Day?" I questioned.

"My parents weren't there" Gabe answered. "Aw" I hug him. He wraps his arm around my waist. "Are you ok?" I asked. "Yeah". I pull away and see his eyes glisten with tears.

Gabe glides his hands through my hair. "How did seeing your parents go?" He questioned.

"It was good to see them again, I really miss them" I replied.

"That's good" He says. "My best friend Payton is dating Seth, and my parents are good" I explained.

At lunch Gabe and I sat together talking and laughing we avoided the topic of his parents. At the end of lunch we hugged and went our separate ways.

I arrive at the training room where only Dante was standing there. "Hi where's Griffin?" I asked.

Dante looked concern yet furious "Ariella let me be straight with you but I want to know. Are you messing with Griffin?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "You're hurting him by hugging Gabe in front of him, Why are you messing around with his heart?" He questioned sternly.

"I thought we were all friends, I mean I know that we nearly kiss but I thought that was more 'oh we were caught up in the moment' thing" I claimed.

He looked surprise "Um well" He hesitated.

"So what Melissa said is true, Gabe and Griffin don't get along because they like me?" I questioned I held my hand on my heart, I've never wanted to be the reason to stop a friendship, I'm an Amity, I'm all about friendship. My breath shortened, Dante had to help me stand

"I'm a failure as an Amity" I said gripping his arm.

"Ariella" He tried. "I'm so terrible, I stopped a friendship from possibly happening. I should've stayed in Amity, I'm too much of a baby to here anyways" I cried.

"No Ariella you're not a terrible person, I should've known that you weren't trying to hurt them" Dante reasoned.

"I want to go home" I say.

"You can't this is home now" Dante claimed.

"Then I want to be put in the Dauntless-born training" I stated.

"I can't do that Ariella, those have been training for this for their whole life and I'm already giving you private training" He says. I pushed my hair from my face and step away from Dante.

"Why'd you have to tell me?" I asked. "I didn't know you didn't know" He says truthfully.

"Relationships are the last thing on my mind, A year ago I had a bad experience that scared me so bad, I haven't been able to talk to anyone for days" I cried.

"I was nearly raped a year ago in the factionless sector, if it weren't for my dad, I might've been impure or dead today" I broke down. "I couldn't look at a boy after that, it took 5 months for me to even look at a boy" I whispered.

Dante brought me to the floor, he hugged me protectively like my father does. "Why do they like me? There's nothing special about me" I asked out loud.

"Ariella, your kind-hearted, you are funny, and you are beautiful inside and outside, I don't blame them for liking you" Dante tells me.

"I've cried way too much this week haven't I?" I asked. "In truth yeah" He says and I laugh. Dante helps me up

"Just do me a favor, don't hurt Griffin or Gabe please" Dante pleaded, "I won't I promise" I agreed.

Dante dismissed me from training and I told him to tell Griffin that I wouldn't be at the Chasm. I took Melissa to the tattoo parlor. "Hello there, what tattoo would you like today?" this Asian woman asked.

"I want the sign of Dauntless on my right hip please" I answer.

"And you?" She asks Melissa. "Can I get the same thing but on my left shoulder?" Melissa asks.

"Yeah I can do that" She said. An hour later she was done with both of our tattoos which stung a bit.

I paid for my tattoo and Melissa paid for hers, We were on the train heading back to Dauntless headquarters.

"So why all of a sudden did you want a tattoo?" Melissa asked. "Well I wanted a change and you were right about Griffin and Gabe" I told her.

She looked at me shocked. "Did they kiss you?" She asked.

"No but Dante confirmed it" I said looking down.

"So what are you going to do now?" Melissa asked. "I don't know what to do" I say truthfully. "Well do you want to change the subject?" She asked. I nod. "So the fear test is coming up soon, are you prepared?" She questioned.

"Yeah I guess" I say.

"Me too" She replied. "Then the final stages, then the remaining initiates have a celebration party" Melissa reminds.

"Keith kissed me yesterday" Melissa spoke. I look at her shock "What?" I said in disbelief.

She giggles "Yeah can you believe it?" She said dreamily. "Congratulation" I gave her a hug. "Thanks, its been a while since I could feel this way" She said.

A few days later Roland Matthews came in to set up the simulation. So far I was ranked 3rd under Melissa and Gabe. Kristi and a boy named Jerry got kicked out along with 2 Dauntless-borns.

I was injected with the simulation fluids. I was in a glass box and water was filling up in the box. I waited until the water filled the tank, I calmly looked at the bottom of the tank and saw a screw. I yanked on it and pulled it out. I used the screw and banged it into the glass causing it to crack and break.

I woke up from the simulation and saw Griffin. "That was quick" I saw the time it was only 2:36:33 minutes into the simulation.

The next simulation was a landscape simulation that involved all my fears, Roland was to monitor me along with Dante. Roland injected me with the serum. I woke up in the first scenario where I was covered in spiders. I would've screamed but I didn't want to get it in my mouth.

I tried to slow down my heartbeat. The spiders disappeared and then I woke up in a place where someone was holding a gun to my head and I was holding a gun at my parents.

"Shoot them!" The person screamed. "Honey it's ok just shoot us" Mom pleads. I drop the gun "No". A gunshot went off. I woke up once more at the top of a 60 ft. tree. My heart raced at the height. I stand as still as I could.

Nothing happened, my heart pumped faster and faster. I couldn't just climb down there's no where to step, I jump off the tree and start to plummet to the ground but the fact that I could splat on the floor was better than being up in a high area.

Before I hit the ground the forest disappears, then I was in a body size coffin, I try pushing the lid open but it wouldn't open. I began to panic at the enclose space. I hit the lid repeatedly, "Help! Help!" I screamed. I closed my eyes tightly, my hand clenched as I took deep breaths to calm me down.

The coffin disappeared, and I was in a dark alley which I recognized to be the factionless. I stiffen as I knew what was going to happen.

I was grabbed from behind and pushed to the floor. I was held down to the floor, I kicked and thrashed my legs. "Oh she's a fighter" My eyes widened. I screamed shouting for my Dad and I started to cry just like that night.


End file.
